Stage Fright
by Sun Kasai
Summary: Kizana, the experienced actress. Osana, the newbie of the Drama Club. What will happen if These two are chosen for the Main roles in the new school play. If we are already at it... what if this play would be called: Rosalia and Juliet? Kizana x Osana.


**Disclaimer: I know… I said that I wouldn't write any Yandere Simulator Fanfictions anytime soon. In all honesty, this wasn't planned at all! I just laid there in my bed thinking about stuff as suddenly, this story came into my head. I guess you could say I had some sort of "Writers Fever". You know, I just HAD to write this done. So before I knew what hit me, I was already on my Laptop and writing this little Story. This one is about Kizana and… well Osana. I just figured the Tsundere would work well together with the arrogant Showstar. But before we go to the Story I need to address a guest of mine.**

 **Kaizo: I'm glad you enjoyed the Story! I did put some effort into it, but I do this for all my works. I am just happy if I can make people enjoy my stories** **. About the coincidence… these kind of things are sometimes the best if you ask me. And youre not the only one who choses Oka over Megami. Oh and about youre question (which is actually not so stupid):**

 **I can't talk for all writers, but for me it fits. As a writer I always wanted to have an effect on my Audience and hear there opinions. If I see that I gave people something to enjoy and to think about then I feel like: "Hey, it was actually a good idea to publish this." I guess me and Yandere Dev have something in common in that regard. And it does give me Ideas. I mean, I would probably never written 'The School Witch and the Council President' if you wouldn't have given me the idea in the first place! So yeah, reviews do give writers inspiration… at least this one.**

 **So without any further ado… lets get started**

Stage Fright

William Shakespeare has, without any doubt, earned his place, as one of the best Authors and Poets the World has ever seen. Be it Works like Antony and Cleopatra, A midsummer Nights Dream or The Merchant of Venice, Shakespeare has forever changed the World of Literature in a way most Authors could never hope to do. But one of his arguably most beloved and greatest Works, was probably Romeo and Juliet.

The Story about the tragic couple, has moved the Hearts of entire Generations and was adopted into many plays, in hope of achieving the beauty of the Original.

"Sometimes I wonder," thought Kizana Sunobu as she prepared herself for the Show.

"Did Shakespeare ever thought that Romeo and Juliet would one day be called Rosalia and Juliet?"

Yes, the well-known Akademi High School, which presented the Story of the Couple from Verona since years, was about to present the World one of Literatures greatest works as a Message for Acceptance for Homosexuality.

It all started a week ago. The Students Council President herself had the Idea of changing the work Shakespeares like, in order to encourage the newfound Homosexual couples and represent the Akademi High as a School with Tolerance and diversity (and absolutely not because her girlfriend got embarrassed when the duo was caught kissing in the Occult Club.)

Kizana, who had the role as Juliet already planned for her, was granted the Chance to Argument about this sudden change in the Program. The Drama Club President however, actually was intrigued by this Idea. Her thought process was, that every successful Actor or Actress had to challenge themselves in new ways to reach there full potential. Since she dreamed of Achieving this goal, since she started to watch her first Dramas on Stage, she was more then on board with this change and hey, if she could help some people along the way… anyone wins.

She was just finished with getting her Makeup done and decided to pay a visit to the Newbie in the Group. The one who would play the Role as Rosalia. Said girl sat on a chest with some leftover Equipment, still reading her text for a last time. Her long orange-red hair, formed in two pigtails, fall behind her back, leaving her nervous face open to the World. This girl was the Tsundere of the School, Osana Najimi.

Osana had entered the Club about a week ago. She decided, after Taros rejection of wanting to be more than just friends, that she left out allot of things in her life and she wanted to fix this. In order to do that, she joined various clubs and finally found herself being a quit good actress. Actually, she was that good that she was offered the Role as Rosalia at the first try. This made the purple haired Club Leader quit interested in the girl. She saw something like a younger version of herself, so much Talent but still so green behind the ears. Therefore, the usual arrogant Actress ended up being friends with the Tsundere, giving her some much needed advice when needed and sometimes, just enjoying the company.

Kizana walked over to her friend and made some last efforts at fixing some loss Hair strands. The girl the hair belonged to seemed to actually calm at the touch, which was much needed.

"Hey Osana-Chan… still nervous?" Kizana asked, already knowing the Answer. Osana sighed a little and admitted: "Yeah a little bit, but its not like it's a big deal…no need to worry you dummy!" Kizana just smiled at the behavior of the newbie. She could see right through it though. "It's okay newbie, just remember our lessons and you will be doing just great." Stated Kizana, finally finished with fixing Osanas hair, said girl saying a small thanks. Then, it was Showtime.

The stage was filled with all kind of equipment to perfectly resemble a festival atmosphere. Tybalt just had his talk with Capulet and now it was time for the first meeting between Romeo, upps… Rosalia and Juliet. Kizana was wearing a black dress with gold accents and Osana was wearing a white dress with silver accents. It resembled the Duality of the Two families and, as a little bonus, showed of the girls bodies in a way that was not too much. Both actresses were completely in there rolls. Osana was taking Kizanas hands in hers and started talking her text, all anxiety gone. "If I profane with my unworthiest hand, this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand. To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." Kizana was actually really impressed by the seriousness Osana was approaching this play. Her acting was as much on point as hers. The two had found a worthy partner, for there play.

"Good maiden, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this. For saints have hands that maidens hands do touch and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." "Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"

"Ay, maiden, lips that they must use in prayer."

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

Kizana could even while being blended by the Lights see the amazement written in the faces of the Audience.

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake." She said, acting a little bit shyly for added effect. Then Osanas reply came: "Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take."

Then Osana took Kizana close to her and kissed her on the lips.

The Audience cheered at this lovely moment. What they would never know however, was the effect this Kiss had on the girls themselves.

It seemed like time froze around them, even if the iss only lasted for around ten seconds. Finally pulling back, the two girls gazed lovingly into each others eyes.

However, this wasn't played anymore.

Kizana just looked into Osanas bright eyes and then without any hesitation, acted for once against the script and kissed her again, drawing even more cheers from the Audience. The heat the Lamps were shining down on Kizana seemed to increase. She started to feel sweaty and nervous, something she hasn't felled since her very first performance. It seemed like she was having some kind of Stage fright. This was terrifying her, but exciting her all the same. She felt obligated, to play now better than ever for this night, even if kissing these lips felt better than all the plays she had been in so far.

The Last scene was made, the last curtain fallen, the last cheers silenced and now the actors and actresses were refreshing themselves, all the while complementing each-others work on and behind the Stage. Two actresses in particular complemented each other on there work.

"This felt amazing!" said an excited Osana. "The Adrenaline on the stage, the cheers of the People, I now really understand why you like it so much!" Kizana could do nothing but smirk and retaliate the girls compliments. However, neither of them wanted to address the big elephant in the Room.

There was more than just acting in this play. Both of them felt it, but none of them wanted to speak it out loud. When it comes down to it, in situations like these, even the best actress or the most grumpy Tsundere just isn't able to handle such raw emotion.

Well, there is always the Aftershowparty.

 **Alright I'm going to be honest, I don't think this is my best work. On the other hand, I'm writing this at quit literally at 2am so yeah… whatever I do think I kept them in character. I mean Osana may seem a little bratty at times, but we know she can be different and Kizana is arrogant, but not completely unfriendly, at least here. But if you are new to my stories please give another one a try, 'The Only one' for example is a much better story and I would recommend you try that or something else.**

 **But now for something else, I REALLY need to finish some other projects of mine. I mean, the thing I hate about writing is that I just can't write as much as my brain wants to. I have ideas for 1 One Punch man, 2 RWBY, 2 Tekken, 3 Overwatch and 1 Undertale stories in my head which I REALLY need to complete.**

 **That's not saying I won't write about Yandere Simulator at all. Once I'm finished with everything else, I might come back and rewrite this one. I have an idea actually. I will make my Yandere Simulator Fanfictions something like a side project. Whenever I have another idea, I try to write about it, however I would really like to see what you all come up with.**

 **There are still a lot of people in Akademi High who haven't been shipped yet. Including our star Yandere. How about we change that?**

 **If you have an idea on a pairing that you would like to see just write them in the Comments, the only thing I would like to ask you, is to use characters I haven't used yet so far. If you haven't noticed I make some references to some other Yandere Simulator Stories I write in the new ones. In this one I made for example a reference to The school Witch and the Council President. So I would like to see just how far I can make this little shipping AU.**

 **If you now excuse me, I need to get some sleep.**

 **Until Next Time!**


End file.
